the_ultimate_british_classic_comedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Thomsett
Sally Thomsett (born 3 April 1950) is an English actress who appeared in the film The Railway Children (1970) and played Jo in the popular ITV sitcom Man About the House (1973–76). She also appeared in the film Straw Dogs (1971). Biography and career After several theatre roles, Thomsett appeared in Dead End Creek ''in 1965,'' starring in all 6 episodes. From there she appeared in popular series Dixon of Dock Green, Z-Cars and Softly Softly Task Force. In 1970, Thomsett was cast as the 11-year-old Phyllis, despite being 20 years old at the time, three years older than Jenny Agutter, who played her elder sister in the film. Her contract forbade her to reveal her true age during the making of the film, and she was not allowed to be seen smoking, drinking, driving her car, or in the company of her boyfriend during the shoot. She did have previous experience of playing girls, and the Edwardian smocks disguised her bust. Even the film crew were unaware of her age, and they gave her sweets while treating Agutter as nearly an adult. She did, however, make an appearance on BBC children's television shortly after, where the interviewer said, "I wouldn't dream of asking a lady her age, but you're obviously quite a bit older than the part you played in the film". She received a nomination for the BAFTA Film Award for Newcomer to Leading Film Roles. After appearing in a television commercial advertising Bovril in 1972, she was spotted by directors Brian Cooke and Johnnie Mortimer who cast her in the immensely popular ITV sitcom Man About the House as blonde bombshell Jo, a role she played for the show's entirety from 1973 to 1976, including a 1974 spin-off film of the same name. The series revolved around two young attractive women, Jo (Thomsett) and Chrissy (Paula Wilcox), sharing a flat with good looking womaniser Robin (Richard O'Sullivan), under the watchful eye of the landlord George (Brian Murphy) and his sexually frustrated wife Mildred (Yootha Joyce). Thomsett continued to act, appearing in The Fun Food Factory and Wodehouse Playhouse. ''In 1979, she appeared in another advertisement, this time for Crunchie chocolate bars, after which she decided that after years of non-stop work, she would have a break, and travelled to America. She has since returned after having a daughter and wanted to return to acting, but despite still being an actress, she does not receive any work, as, in her own words: "actresses of my ilk who are doing things like campervanning with four other famous people. No way I’d do that.Nor would I go on Big Brother or in the jungle – they can offer me £10million and I still wouldn’t do it. But I’d still say I was very, very lucky because I’m proud of the work I did.” Thomsett remains a client on her agent's website and regularly attends fan conventions and meetings. Personal life Thomsett married her boyfriend of five years in 1971 aged 21, but after just six weeks, they knew they had made a mistake and divorced that same year. She also dated ''Man About the House co-star Richard O'Sullivan, who she still visits in Brinsworth House, a retirement home for actors, after he suffered a stroke. After temporarily giving up acting to have a break, she met Danish film producer Claus Nielsen, whom she married in the early 1980. They travelled the world together, and a few years into their marriage, they relocated to Los Angeles where they lived a life of luxury in a Beverly Hills mansion, and planned to make Sally a Hollywood star. These dreams were shattered after running out of money, and after rows over money and infidelity, Sally returned back to England without Claus in 1984. Claus returned to England a year later and tried to mend the marriage, with no success: Thomsett wanted an open marriage. After he asked her for divorce twice in the late 1980's, both of which she refused. He left her to live her own life and returned to Denmark ten years later. In 1993, she met and married landscape gardener Paul Agnew, and had a daughter, Charlotte to him when aged 46. In 2019, Thomsett revealed in a press interview that despite living with Agnew and having a daughter to him, she is in fact still married to Claus, claiming she did not know where he was do ask for a divorce. The press tracked down Claus to his native Denmark where he revealed that 'he would be very happy to grant her a divorce', and 'he does not know what her game is'. Thomsett herself responded 'what does it really matter? It’s not as if he’s bothering me.’. Filmography Films Television